


The False Dawn Sky

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, evil twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: Tsunayoshi was used to Ieyasu coming in first, and it didn’t bother him to be in his older brother’s shadow. At least it didn’t when they were younger. By the final year of middle school, Ieyasu had changed, and Tsunayoshi knew he had to as well or he would be trapped under his twin’s heel.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	The False Dawn Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Expect tag updates as this develops :P  
> I always wanted to write an evil twin story XD

They had both been the same height in kindergarten. Their mother had taken several pictures of them in their white bucket hats and red backpacks, cooing over how cute they were and how much alike they looked. Both twins had inherited their mother’s brown hair, except for a blond swathe over the center of Ieyasu's forehead. The older twin’s hair also grew straight down like their mother’s, while Tsunayoshi's stood up in a big and fluffy halo.

“Just like your father's, Tsu-kun,” she would say while running a brush through the gravity-defying bird’s nest.  
“Tsu-kun's hair's cool!” Ieyasu always insisted. “It looks like an explosion! Boom!” They would both laugh as Ieyasu threw his arms out and fell backwards in the most dramatic of fashions.

Their father was never around to see the joke, and it wasn’t the same over the phone.

Ieyasu had grown taller than Tsunayoshi by the time they were seven, and his out-going personality had secured him several friends and fans. Tsuna preferred staying in the background, hanging back to enjoy everyone else’s energy. He would watch Ieyasu with admiration as his older twin led the group on adventures around the neighborhood, the small brunet lagging behind because he wasn’t as athletic. His brother never minded helping Tsuna up a wall or some other obstacle.

Not once had Tsunayoshi been startled or scared of his brother until they were eight-years-old.

Since the twins were generally together when keeping company with other children, it was natural to think they were all friends despite Tsunayoshi’s reserved nature. That changed one day when the younger twin had gone ahead of Ieyasu to the park, a bright orange bucket with a yellow shovel in one hand. He was planning to make sand castles while everybody else played soccer. He wasn’t good at sports, and he didn’t want to hold his brother back since he always picked him first for his team. Ieyasu’s gameplay made up for it, but Tsuna didn’t think it was fair to his twin or the rest of the team, and he preferred playing in the sandbox anyway.

Tsunayoshi gave a shy wave to the kids he recognized. He was nervous without his brother to act as a buffer, but they’ve been playing together for a while now so it should be okay. “Eep!” He flushed when several of the kids walked towards him.

“Where’s Ieyasu-kun?” queried the boy in front. Tsunayoshi was pretty sure his name was Motoshi.  
“H-he’ll be here in a little while,” Tsuna stuttered out, hugging his bucket against his small body. “He’s helping our mom with the dishes.”

He didn’t know why, but the hair on the back of his neck stood up as the children glanced between each other.

“Since that’s the case, we need to talk to you, Dame-Tsuna,” Motoshi said with a puffed up chest. The small brunet frowned.  
“D-don’t call me that, it’s not nice.” His large, persimmon-brown eyes felt hot and his face was flushed red with embarrassment. He thought they were friends; friends wouldn’t call him something mean, right?

“Shut up, you’re a loser!” shouted one of the other boys. “You’re always in the way and you suck at everything!”  
“Stop hogging Yasu-kun,” complained a girl. “No one wants you here!”

Tears spilled over as they all started shouting at him to stay home and never to come back. Tsuna wanted to run away, but his legs were shaking and he felt glued down. Then a hand pushed him.

He lost his balance and his legs gave way from the jolt. In slow motion he watched as Ieyasu came from nowhere and slammed a fist against Motoshi’s cheek. Tsuna’s heart jumped in his throat, not from the violence but from his twin’s amber-brown eyes.

They were focused slits of cold rage.

Motoshi went down with a hard thump, the girls screamed, someone tried to grab the older twin only to be punched in the face too. Ieyasu kicked Motoshi in the stomach when he tried to stand.

“Niichan, stop!” Tsunayoshi dropped his bucket and scrambled over to hug Ieyasu’s arm with all of his might. “Stop, you’re hurting our friends!”  
“They’re not our friends.” The ice in his older brother’s tone made a chill streak down Tsuna’s spine and warning bells were ringing in the back of the brunette’s head. “Anyone who hurts you deserves to be hurt back.”

He stared at his twin in utter disbelief, he’d never heard him talk like this before. The rest of the children were using the opportunity to run away while Ieyasu was held back. The blond-banged boy wrinkled his nose and clicked his tongue in disgust. “Weak.”  
“N-niichan…”

Ieyasu turned his usual bright smile to Tsuna. “I won’t let them bother you again, Tsu-kun. You’re the only friend I need.” The back of the younger twin’s neck was still tingling like spiders were crawling over him, but he smiled back.  
“I don’t mind if we have lots of friends, but you’re my only brother.” He lifted Ieyasu’s hand and rubbed the redden knuckles, his bottom lip quivering in thought of how much it must hurt. “Please don’t hurt yourself for me anymore.”

A hand ruffled Tsunayoshi’s bushy hair. “I’ll only do it when it’s necessary. What kind of big brother would I be if I let anyone beat up on you?” The blond-banged boy said it lightly, casually, but that tingle became stronger and Tsuna thought there was an edge to Ieyasu’s grin.

The little brunet swallowed then bent over to retrieve his bucket and shovel. He hugged the items to his chest, trying to comfort himself from the weird prickling. “I-I wanna go home.”  
“Okay, we’ll get ice cream along the way,” Ieyasu agreed, reaching a hand out to Tsuna. When his younger brother hesitated he scowled. “Do you like that bucket more than me?”

“W-what? Of course not!” the smaller twin denied.  
“Then hold my hand, Tsunayoshi.” His tone was hard and cold, making Tsuna shiver. He didn’t understand his brother’s strange mood, but he freed up a hand to hold Ieyasu’s. He seemed to return to normal afterward, and they had gotten the promised ice cream before going home, however, Tsuna’s shovel and bucket couldn’t be found again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my blog, art, and social media links [click here!](https://twitter.com/DawnEastpoint/status/1259773504909606912)


End file.
